Reunited
by mystery muffin
Summary: Narcissa waits for her sisters to return for the holidays


DISCLAIMER: I own it all! Okay you got me I LIED. Harry Potter is J.K.R's

Narcissa Black stood on her tip toes craning her neck to see over the large crowd assembling on platform nine and three quarters. It was a mass of activity as anxious parents and excited siblings awaited the arrival of their loved ones. Owls hooted in the distance and a fog of smoke made it difficult to see the young students exiting the Hogwarts express. Narcissa blinked her eyes irritated by the smoky air. She was beginning to get impatient. Didn't they realise she was waiting for them? Her arms were stretched out at her sides and she tried in vain to make herself taller. Her eyes skimmed over the crowd one last time before she let out a dramatic sigh and placed her feet firmly on the ground once more. Narcissa's small hand caught hold of the edge of her mother's robes and she gave a gentle tug.

"Where are they? What's keeping them?"

Mrs Black spun around to face her daughter with a look of upmost disgust on her face. She stared coldly at the child and pulled her robes out of Narcissa's grasp.

"No daughter of mine shall behave in such a disgraceful manner. What are you a common Mudblood? I think I raised you better than that. Now stop moaning this minute Narcissa."

Cissy's lip trembled and she nodded her head shamefully.

"Yes mother."

"And don't mumble it's most unbecoming of a young lady."

Narcissa choose not to reply this time and resumed her search. She wasn't use to being kept waiting and soon decided she didn't like it. Not only was it unfair but it was also an incredibly boring practice. Mrs Black was engaging in conversation with a member of the Lestrange household when Cissy caught sight of them. Seizing her chance she slipped into the crowd and made her way towards her sisters. They were in the midst of a small group of purebloods she vaguely recognised from social gatherings. Bella was in her element and Narcissa didn't fail to notice the admiring glances she was receiving from her peers. Weaving skilfully through the crowd Narcissa popped up beside Dromeda.

"What kept you? I was waiting for ages!"

Dromeda spun around and catching sight of her little sister pulled her into a hug. Normally Narcissa would have returned the gesture but this time she was in front of Bella's friends and it was embarrassing. She pulled away from the hug and chose only to smile at the older girl. Andromeda took her gently by the arm and guided her away from the group. Kneeling down to Cissy's height she said mockingly, "Are you too big for hugs now?"

Narcissa found herself nodding only to find that she really did want a hug. Safely hidden from prying eyes Narcissa Black reached out and hugged her sister tightly. Andromeda did not look the slightest bit surprised by the sudden change of heart and let out a laugh while stroking her sisters golden hair.

"I take it you missed me then?"

"Oh yes Dromeda. It's so boring without you and Bella .I only have the house elves to play with and you know how boring they are."

She pouted a little and asked tensely, "...Did you miss me?"

"No, not at all. I was glad to be rid of you to be honest."

Narcissa missed the teasing tone in Andromeda's voice and looked at her in shock, her pale blue eyes widening in disbelief.

"I was only joking Cissy. Of course I missed you; I almost wish I could hide you in my trunk and bring you back with me after Christmas."

Though the prospect of hiding in her sisters trunk amused Narcissa greatly she was still annoyed and slapped her sister across the arm. Dromeda only laughed which infuriated her even more.

"I suppose I deserved that."

The girls beamed at each other and Bella's voice called out from beside them.

"There you are Andromeda! What are you doing kneeling in filth like that?"

Andromeda ignored her sister, though she did rise to her normal height. It appeared to take Bella a moment to register Narcissa presence but when she did her lips slowly spread into a smile and she took a step forward.

"Hello Cissy, my you have grown big still much too small to hang out with us but an improvement."

Cissy did something her mother would not approve of. She stuck out her tongue. She was however generally worried about what her older sister had said.

"Does that mean I have to hang out with Sirius?"

She didn't bother to count Regulus he wasn't even exciting enough to be called company. Sirius was trouble simple as, trouble that was too loud and jumpy and got sticky hands on her clothes no Narcissa did not like the prospect of having to spend Christmas with him, neither sister answered her question both appeared to gain great joy from her suffering and as they walked towards their mother Cissy trailed behind begging for them to give her a chance.

"Please don't make me spend time with him...please?"

Bella and Dromeda linked arms and smiled as Cissy ran by their side and it was quite some time before Andromeda muttered, "Perhaps we could give you a chance."

Relief evident in her voice Narcissa cried, "Oh thank you, thank you. You will not regret it I promise!"

A/N: Please review! It will make my day :D

MM


End file.
